Pokémon: Legendary Truth or Dare
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: The Legendary Pokémon are all gathered, except Rayquaza becasue he's taking a well deserved vacation, and they're all BORED OUT OF THEIR MINDS! What will happen and will it be good? Later lemons....if I get good reviews. If not then I'll forget the Lemons


_**Pokémon**_

_**Legendary Truth or Dare**_

**Me: "Hey there! New fic and this time it's going to focus mostly on the Legendary Pokémon, being bored, so they decide to play a little game of Truth or Dare. With romantic, and passionately steamy, results." Evil chuckling. "And, to do the disclaimer, for the first time since I let that purple spider-bot do it, he-e-re's Giratina!"**

**Stage light turns on to reveal Giratina in a dark haired, female, human form. "Thank you very much Codie. Now, Codie doesn't own Pokémon, or any of us Legendaries. Which, personally, I'm upset about because he and other authors on here always write such wonderful stories involving us. Oh well. Maybe someday any one of you fellow author's or Codie will own us. Hey, you guys and gals can dream, can't you?"**

**Articuno: Stunned silence. "Whoa. That was unexpected."**

**Tarantulas: Walks up behind Articuno and sticks out his hand. "I believe you owe me some money blue birdy." Cackles evilly until he hears my Auto Guns cock behind him. "Oh slag." Gets shot out of my room and all the way into next week. "......Ouch." Falls to the ground unconsious.**

**Me: Begins laughing my butt off. "Anyway people. I hope you enjoy the story. Also sex and other mature things, like cussing and maybe violence, will be invovled. No flames **_**please!!**_**"**

All of the Legendary Pokémon were gathered in the Hall of Origin and everyone was either standing around or just lazily using their powers to try and give themselves something to do. In other words they were all bored stiff.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! PLEASE, ARCEUS, TELL US TO DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING, I DON'T CARE WHAT, BUT PLEASE DON'T MAKE US STAY BORED!" Mew suddenly screamed as she flew up to the Pokémon Goddess's face and shoved her own barely two inches away from Arceus's.

Arcues looked at the pink kitten-like Pokémon then saw all the other Legendaries looking at her as well with expressions that matched their feelings that Mew, though child-like most of the time, was right on this occasion. Arceus sighed then got an evil smirk on her face and she gently shoved Mew away from her face and looked at the rest of the Legendaries.

She then walked over to the green Dragon-like Legendary Codie, who was filling in for Rayquaza seeing as the true Legendary Dragon was taking a slight vacation from his duties and Arceus sighed when she remembered that she'd taken Codie's advice to let all the Legendaries have some vacation time every once in a while, and she smiled at him.

"So, Codie, what do you think? Do you have any suggestions for what we can do?" asked Arceus as she felt a slight blush form on her face as she talked to the Dragon-like Legendary understudy that she'd had a crush on for years while she looked down shyly.

Codie turned his serpentine body to face Arceus and he then smiled, gently coiled his body around her body, and then wrapped his arms around the neck of, not only the Pokémon Goddess but, his girlfriend then he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I think we should do something hon. After all, with the world safe for the moment, these meetings do tend to get a trifle boring. So what do you have in mind for an activty?" asked Codie as he gently tightened his coils.

Arcues smiled at her boyfriend and looked at him lustfully. "Why don't we, in other words you and I, go into our bedroom and have a little 'fun' of our own while the others find something else to do?" Arceus whispered huskily.

Suddenly Suicune's head shot up and, everyone that was looking in her direction, saw her smile. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" suggested Suicune happily.

Entei nodded his head vigerously at Suicune's suggestion. "Yeah! Let's play that!" agreeded Entei as he looked at his girlfriend lustfully.

Raikou shook his head as he glared at Entei. "Of course you'd want to play that on the off chance someone asks you if you want Truth or Dare and you choose Dare on the even more off chance that they'll dare you to have sex with Suicune Entei! But, as I'm as bored as the rest of you guys, I'm in." said Raikou as he sat down and just looked away from the others.

"Oh Raikou. You do realize that there is the off chance that someone will Dare _**you**_ to have sex with me. So don't be such a sour puss." said Suicune as she tried to defuse a potentally hasardous battle between her boyfriend and friend.

After many more agreements everyone all sat in a cirlce and Mew Teleported a bottle into the middle of them and then, after everyone agreed to let her have the first turn, she spun the bottle and it stopped spinning at Codie. Mew smiled and looked at the Dragon Legendary. "So Codie. Truth or Dare?" asked Mew as she smiled at her friend.

"Hmm. Well, given our history together Mew and also taking into account your twisted sense of humor, I'd have to say....Truth." said Codie as he smiled over a the pink kitten-like Pokémon.

If it were possible Mew's smile seemed to get even bigger at Codie's answer and she began to giggle. "Okay then, you asked for it, and don't say I didn't warn you in all the time we've known each other Codie. Now then....Who was the first girl you'd ever kissed? Not including your mother! In other words in your age group." asked Mew as she forced Codie into a very narrow catagory.

Codie smirked at Mew and then he crossed his arms over his chest. "It was you Mew. Don't you remember? Right after I captured you, on the first day of my Pokémon Journey, you floated up to me and then planted a kiss right on my lips," said Codie as his smirk got a little bigger, "Is that really the best you can do Mew? Anyway it's my turn." Codie then spun the bottle and it landed on Articuno.

Everyone looked at the bottle and then they all slowly looked up at Articuno. Codie smiled and he started planning his question/dare for when Articuno answered. "So, Articuno, Truth or Dare?" asked Codie.

Articuno took a deep breath then let it out slowly and then she looked at Codie. "I choose....Truth." said Articuno as she looked into Codie's eyes while her own eyes blazed with a firey determination.

"All right then. Articuno....do you have a crush on anyone here and, if so, who is it?" asked Codie as he smirked when Articuno's confident features instantly turned into fear of having to answer that question.

"Um....I _**do**_ have a crush on someone here. And it's, well, it's....Moltres." Articuno answered, having whispered the last part from embarrassment, and she prayed that Codie wouldn't catch it.

Unfortunately Codie did catch that Articuno had whispered the final part of her answer so that only she knew who it was she had a crush on. "I'm sorry Articuno. I'm sure we didn't catch the last part of your answer. Could you repeat it? Louder please?" asked Codie as he smirked even more while Articuno, who had started to blush heavily, glared at him.

"I said that my crush is, well, it....it's....oh what the Hell? It's Moltres!" cried Articuno as she finally let out her secret and then she turned her head away from Moltres's direction due to her embarrassment.

Suddenly Articuno felt the heat from Moltres's wings envelop her and, when she looked up, she found that she was looking into Moltres's eyes.

"I've had a crush on you, too, Articuno. I'm glad you told me and now you know that I've always felt the same way about you." said Moltres as he slowly lowered his beak until it was pressed against Articuno's in a bird version of a kiss. They held the kiss for a few minutes and then, when they seperated, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Okay. Articuno, it's your turn, unless you want to pass so you can keep making out with your new boyfriend." Codie said as he looked at his friend happily.

Articuno spun the bottle distractedly and it stopped spinning on Latias. "Okay Latias. Truth or Dare?" asked Articuno quietly as she continued to gaze into her boyfriend's eyes.

Latias smiled and looked at her best friend. "I choose Dare." said Latias as she became the first of the group to choose the Dare option of the game.

"I Dare you to....go into the next room with....Palkia and have sex. And don't forget to record it so that we can watch it later to make sure you two didn't just fake it." said Articuno as her own lustful desires started to flare up as she looked at Moltres and felt his member begin to prod her near her slowly dripping pussy.

Latias, Palkia, and the other Legendary Pokémon besides Moltres just stared at Articuno in shock and then Codie cleared his throat.

"Um....I think that's enough Truth or Dare for now. Maybe we can pick this up at the next meeting. Assuming that it ends up going like this one did. Does that work for everyone?" asked Codie as he looked at his girlfriend and silently pleaded with her to say that she agreed with him and that it was her Judgement.

Arceus nodded and looked at the relieved Latias and Palkia. "Yes, I quite agree, Codie. Besides it is time for us to go on our seperate ways. And I'm sure you don't want to wait another moment for you, the new couple, to consumate you new relationship. That is my Judgement. This meeting is ajorned!" said Arceus as she stood up from the circle and then she walked over to her seat and then sat in it.

Just as everyone stood up the true Dragon-like Legendary, Rayquaza, entered the room and Codie suddenly returned to his human form. "So guys. What did I miss?" asked Rayquaza as he flew over to Arceus's right side and planted a kiss to her cheek which she returned with one of her own.

Codie sighed as he started to leave the Hall. It was always the same. Rayquaza left for a 'vacation' and chose Codie to take his place, then he enjoyed himself, then he came back and resumed his duties while Codie had to give up everything he had when Rayquaza left for his vacations. And, since he wasn't a Legendary Pokémon at all except for when Rayquaza had his little vacations, Codie had no business being in the Hall of Origin so he had to leave.

The doors to the Hall of Origin closed behind him and he just stood outside them to wait for Articuno, Moltres, Zapdose, Mew, and Suicune to be ready to leave. He hadn't waited even two minutes before the doors to the Hall opened again but then closed shortly afterwards.

(_Codie? Are you okay? When you left I sensed that you were a little sad and a bit more upset that all the other times this has happened. Do you want to talk?_) asked Latias from behind Codie as she floated over to her friend, and crush, then she placed her right hand on his shoulder gently.

Codie sighed and just looked at the ground. "No thanks Latias. I appreciate the offer but I'd rather just wait for the rest of my team to be ready to go so I can stop being a bother to the Legendaries that I haven't captured. It's just not fair though. I mean, Rayquaza leaves for a vacation, and I have to fill in for him. I enjoy it, I really do, but I can't help but feel that Arceus doesn't like me at all and she just acts as if she does while she waits for Rayquaza to come back to her." said Codie sadly as he just continued to look at the ground sadly.

Latias felt her heart break slightly at the sight of the boy she loved having his heart constantly toyed with by the Pokémon Goddess. Suddenly Latias turned Codie's head towards her so that they could look into each other's eyes and then she slowly moved her head closer to his and, as their faces came closer together, she slowly closed her eyes and then pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. When they broke the kiss Latias opened her eyes, which were slightly filled with tears, and she nuzzled Codie's chest as a few of her tears fell onto his chest. (_Well I love you. With all my heart. And I'm not just saying that. I really mean it. I want to be part of your Pokémon team and travel with you forever. I'd __**never**__ do anything to intentionally make you feel the way you always do after Rayquaza returns to his duties. I love you Codie._) said Latias as she kissed Codie again and then held him in a compassionate hug while she nuzzled him lovingly.

Codie took a PokéBall from his belt and held it out to Latias. She knew what he meant and she tapped the button on it and was instantly sucked into the PokéBall. A red light flashed on the PokéBall and it moved around a bit until it came to a rest in his hand and the light on the button flashed off and it gave a little ping to signal that Latias had been successfully captured and was now a part of his team and, until he chose to give her up forever, she always would be a part of his team. Suddenly she popped out of the PokéBall in a flash of white light and kissed Codie again.

After they broke the kiss the doors opened and the rest of Codie's Pokémon team walked or floated out of the Hall of Origin while they laughed or, for those that had a boyfriend/girlfriend, kissed their boyfriend/girlfriend before they turned to face Codie except for Articuno and Moltres seeing as they were a couple now as well as part of Codie's team.

Codie returned the rest of his team into their PokéBalls except for Latias, Mew, and Suicune seeing as he didn't want Latias in her PokéBall at all if it wasn't nessassary. He never put Mew into her PokéBall unless she was too tired to float and needed to rest or was hurt badly. Codie hardly ever put Suicune in her PokéBall because she was his main source of transportation in Johto and he also knew that nothing really made her happy than to be able to run with the winds that she was said to personify. Codie climbed onto Suicune's back and gently rubbed behind her little crest on her head only to hear her sigh happily. It was only at the Hall of Origin that he could understand them without telepathy but he'd noticed that, as of late, the Legendary parts of his Pokémon collection/team were begining to seem as if they hated him and it sadened him to think that they didn't like him at all.

Latias could feel Codie's pain and she looked at him sadly as she secretly listened in on his thoughts of the Legendaries not liking him at all. Especially the ones that had been captured by him besides herself. She got on Suicune's back, behind Codie, and she saw Suicune and Mew look at her in confusion. (_I decided to join Codie so he captured me, of my own free will, and that's why I seem to be going with you guys._) explained Latias as she answered Suicune and Mew's unasked question.

After that they all headed to the Dragon Cave near Mahogany Town and, when they got there and to the house that they lived in, Codie got off of Suicune's back and then helped Latias down. Then, just as Latias was at her normal height level compaired to himself, Codie let her go and then walked off into the many caverns and Latias started to go after him only to be stopped by Suicune's head on her shoulder.

_"Codie needs to be alone. It's the same thing every time. Rayquaza leaves for a vaction, Codie fills in, Rayquaza comes back and then Codie begins to feel as if all of us don't like him at all when in reality he knows that we all love him. Especially those of us that have become part of his Pokémon collection. And, even though I'm dating Entei, if I got the chance to make love to Codie I would take it. Without a seconds hesitation."_ Suicune told Latias through telepathy as she and Latias looked in the direction that Codie had gone together and then Suicune layed on the ground while still facing the cavern Codie had gone into to wait for him as she always did after Rayquaza returned from his vacations.

Latias floated down and then layed against Suicune and looked out for Codie with her. (_He thinks that Arceus is just toying with his heart every time he fills in for Rayquaza. He told me that he didn't think Arceus really liked him at all, but only pretends to like him, as she waits for Rayquaza to come back so that she can be 'rid' of him until Rayquaza's next vacation. I don't know how he can handle all of it happening to him every time he fills in for Rayquaza. Any other person would have committed suicide long ago if they had to experiance this._) said Latias as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

_"Yeah. I got that impression too. But Codie's not like other humans. He's had to deal with so many betrayls in his life but, though they've all destroyed him repeatedly, he keeps living because he believes that it could have been worse. And he's right. The worst betrayl he's suffered was him being used by a girl he loved once."_ said Suicune as she felt her own eyes begin to fil with tears and a few of them fell to the ground and joined with Latias's own tears as they both began to feel as if they weren't worthy of Codie's trust.

**Me: "Well there you go. Both Suicune and Latias know how Codie feels and they feel just as bad about it as he does."**

**Tarantulas: Chuckles evilly as he reaches for my UnderWorld Chaotic Deck....again.**

**Me: Clears throat while my arms cross over my chest and I tap my right foot. "Taratulas, you aren't thinking of trying to steal my best Chaotic deck again, are you? Because if you are need I remind you that I've got Auto Guns pointed at your head and other parts of your body ready to blow you to Kingdom Come?"**

**Taratulas: Freezes and tehn grabs my Deck and begins to polish its case. "No Codie! I was, uh, just going to polish its case and make it look even more fabulous! Yeah that right!"**

**Megatron: "You liar! You were going to steal it so you could bring his Takinom card to life and try to score with her! It says so right here on this piece of paper marked 'Tarantulas's Plans for Codie's UnderWorld Chaotic Deck/Plan for Getting Laid with Tokinom'. Yess."**

**Me: Sighs and looks at Waspinator. "Yo, Wasp-man, do me a favor and blast these two idiots to Kingdom Come an I'll try to hook you up with Botanica in my Beast Machines fic."**

**Waspinator: "Ooooh! Codie do that for Wazzpinator? Wazzpinator help Codie! Wazzpinator....TERRORIZZZZZE!" Transforms and starts blasting Taratulas and Megatron until they resemble how Waspinator always looked after he got blown up.**

**Me: "Thanks Wasp-man. OH and for those of you the read my first Spyro fic I must apologize for saying I hate purple. I was thinking of that purple idiot, no scratch that and make it purple idiots, Barney and Megs over there. I hate those two. I don't have anything against Purple. Just idiot dinosaurs that are purple. Thanks."**

**Spyro: "So, you're not going to burn the purple off me, anymore?"**

**Me: "Not unless you back talk me and give me a reason to. Now go make out with Cynder. I've got big plans for you two in my sequal to the first Spyro fic I wrote!" Laughs evilly.**

**Everyone: Gulps and runs to find cover.**

**Me: "Read and Review or else Spyro gets turned pink!"**

**Spyro: Yells in fright. "NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, _ANYTHING_, BUT PINK! Please Reader! Give Codie some good reviews and SAVE ME FROM A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!"**

**Me: "You heard him! Review! And make it a polite, non-tearing down, self-esteem boosting review. Or I will follow through with my threat."**


End file.
